Episode 7412 (27th August 2010)
Plot Dev and Sunita are beside themselves wondering how Aadi sustained a head injury. Hayley becomes anxious when Becky makes it clear that her hen party is to be a raucous, booze-fuelled night on the town. The atmosphere is heavy between Ken and Deirdre as they refuse to converse. Eileen offers to help Owen with his paperwork. He accepts and orders them a takeaway. Later, he offers Eileen a job sorting his paperwork. She accepts. Becky, Julie, Anna, Janice, Izzy, Sean and Fiz gather for Hayley's hen party, dressed as doctors and nurses. Mary watches sadly but declines Becky's invitation to join in. Dev and Sunita are relieved that Aadi's operation was successful. Hayley's concerns grow as she's blindfolded and driven to a secret location. It turns out to be the café which has been transformed into a salsa bar with Roy as a waiter. Hayley is thrilled. Norris hands Ken the letter in the Rovers. In front of Deirdre, Ken tells him that it is from his first love Susan but refuses to disclose more. Deirdre's furious and storms out. Sean hires a friend to pose as a Latin lothario and dance salsa with Hayley. Claire tells Sophie about Aadi's brain haemorrhage and asks if anything happened last night. Sophie says that Aadi was fine. Claire lets Sophie know she saw her kiss Sian but won't say a word. Kylie spends the evening insulting Michelle and flirting with Ciaran. Michelle snaps and throws a punch at Kylie but lands the blow on Becky instead. Becky insists that Steve sacks her. Michelle departs and Ciaran follows in disgust. Liz is furious. Dev and Sunita are alarmed when they are questioned by police about some bruising on Aadi. Dev admits he may have done it when rescuing Aadi from being run over the other day. The Alahans are distressed to realise they are suspected of abuse. Cast Regular cast *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett (Credited as "Aada Alahan") *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride Guest cast *Mr Jordan - Colin McFarlane *Nurse - Emma Bispham *Javier - Sebastien Torkia *DC Merrick - Jowanna Rose *Ms Clucus - Jane Cunliffe Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Builder's Yard - Office *Weatherfield General - Intensive Care Unit and relatives' room Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A mystery Lothario turns up at Hayley's raucous hen do, a fight breaks out in the Rovers after Kylie spends the evening insulting Michelle; and as Aadi is put on life support, Dev and Sunita are horrified to find a nurse has alerted social services. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,940,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2010 episodes